the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Flannery (Clan Aria Echoes)
History Like many mirrors, Flannery grew up in a swarm. She constantly hunted and constantly moved. When she suffered an injury, however, her companions left her behind. Though she was never particularly close to any of them, she'd never been completely alone. With this new harsh reality, she closed herself off to the world and hunted alone. Eventually, however, a terrible storm brought her together with a lone tundra named Abraham, and a lost pearlcatcher hatchling named Garnet. Reluctantly, Flannery agreed to help the other two dragons find Garnet's clan. Though she initially resisted the growing closer to her two companions, she soon found herself happier than she had in a long time. She learned to accept her newfound friendship and the trio continued to search for Garnet's clan. Soon, Flannery grew conflicted. She realized that finding Garnet's birth clan meant giving her up. Moreover, she wasn't sure Abraham would stay by her side once they finished their quest. As her love for her tiny clan grew, she resolved that finding Garnet's clan was for the best. When they finally did locate Garnet's clan, however, she surprised everyone when she decided to stay with Flannery and Abraham. Realizing that she was in good hands, her birth clan allowed her to go. Flannery was—needless to say—overjoyed. Flannery and Abraham became mates, the three formed Clan Aria Echoes, and they began to grow their new clan. Personality Flannery is usually a very protective, serious, motherly figure. Strict but caring, the clan generally believes she has their best interests at heart. Sometimes, however, Flannery's belief that she's knows what's best leads her to be one of the most stubborn dragons in the clan. Though she is—admittedly—usually correct, her unwillingness to change her stance has a tendency to get her into trouble. That being said, she isn't afraid to seek council from her clan mates when the need arises. Roles Flannery's is the Leader of Clan Aria Echoes. In theory, this simply means she dictates her clan mates' daily tasks, has the final say in making big decisions and deciding new rules, and occasionally has to settle disputes. In reality, however, she has a hand in every walk of clan life. She works hard hunting and gathering, training hatchlings, and pretty much doing whatever needs to be done. Moments After The Incident Following the Events of The Incident, Tess immediately confronts Flannery and claims the clans non-aggressive policies caused potential threats to view Clan Aria Echoes as an easy target. Flannery is shocked to see many of her clan mates agreeing with her granddaughter or doubting her leadership. The Breaking Point Flannery and a group of her more loyal clan mates retrieve Tess's company from a battle. Afterwards, Flannery becomes enraged at the idea that Tess would risk clan mates' lives for the sake of a petty battle. Her granddaughter responds cooly, prompting Flannery to restrict Tess and her followers to the ground. Fissuring After Kennesaw and Acworth's impromptu disappearance, Flannery consults Aldebaran about the portal the couple used to travel. Upon his consultation, Flannery confides in the young magician about her need for a magically gifted ally, and her fears about going to war with Tess. Her brief speech moves Aldebaran, convincing him to join Flannery's inner circle. Later, upon Vega's advice, Flannery makes the decision to send Cesium and Echo on an exploration to The Sea of a Thousand Currents. Starfall On the first day of the Starfall celebration, Flannery calls a truce between those loyal to her and those loyal to Tess. Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Female Category:Mirror Category:Arcane Dragon